RobRae Week 2016
by a-thousand-anthologies
Summary: Drabbles & one-shots for RobRae Week 2016 Nightmare: Raven is living a nightmare/ Confession: Robin is meant to be a great detective/ Childhood Crush: Richard's daughter kisses someone/ Magic: They lift each other up/ Living Together: Robin's new to town and Raven needs a roommate/ Secret Trust: Richard goes to one place when he is down. The Shadow/
1. Nightmare

It was like a dream. Surreal. Hazy. Unbelievable.

She wasn't sure it wasn't. But she wasn't sure it was. Either way, she had no control.

It was blurred around the edges; focused on something she wasn't so sure of.

Blue was black. Purple was red.

Not that she realised.

She wasn't scared. It was a dream. Wasn't it?

She was lost.

Scars etched up her arm. Red and glaring.

Nothing made sense.

Her fingers were tipped with midnight red; oozing and dripping, rolling down her palm onto her face.

Erratic flashes in front of her. She couldn't quite make them out. Red and purple and green and blue.

Fire everywhere.

Through the flames, he came to her.

He was saying something. But his words weren't clear.

She felt a pull towards him.

Her heart ached.

But she had no control. Dreams were always like this.

And like a dream, he came closer to her, until their faces were touching.

Her arm slashed at him.

Why did she do that?

Arm curled around his side, he stood up again. His face was sad.

He was saying something again. Why couldn't she hear him?

She wanted to wake up.

He approached her, dagger in hand.

He was going to wake her up.

You can't die in a dream.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

Red.

Blood red.

Night red.

Robin red.

…

"Do you think they'll wake up?"

"Not until the nightmare's over."


	2. Confession

Jump City wasn't always this hot. Thankfully. If it were, even the Teen Titans would not be able to salvage it.

It was an absurdly hot morning. Boiling to the point that even Raven had given up on warm tea, opting for a chilly glass of ice tea instead.

"Robin," Raven lifted his arm off the spot where she normally sat, her fingers trapping heat on the skin of his arm.

He shuffled away. "Sorry,"

She was back after what seemed like her fifth shower of the day. The other titans were off enjoying their indoor swimming pool. But Raven was in their living room with a book. And Robin was there too, doing nothing in particular.

"You're brooding." She glanced at him through wet strands of her hair, dripping onto his leg.

"I am not."

She rolled her eyes and turned the TV on.

"Experts are saying the supposed wildfire that demolished almost a quarter of Gotham City, could not have been natural."

"Oh." Raven put aside her book. "Have you heard from him?"

"No. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes, that's why you've got that look on your face."

Robin grimaced. "I don't have a look."

"You could check on them if you want. We could be back before they even realise we were gone."

"Yeah right."

Raven's eyes turned black as she brought her hands up in front of her. "So?" She touched his arm where it was bare. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Okay."

…

"They're going to notice we've been gone, soon."

They'd checked on the Batman, taken down the fiery supervillian who had been terrorizing Gotham with her flames and began touring the city.

"I don't think they are coming back until sundown, Raven."

"It's almost seven."

Robin was taking Raven through the woods at the edge of town, something about finding his old belongings.

"We're almost there. Just a few more…" Robin stopped at an old oak tree, knocking on it.

It must have triggered something because the ground began shaking beneath them.

"Please tell me this is supposed to happen." Raven took his shoulder and levitated up.

"It's okay, this is it."

The ground settled and a cave was revealed. Robin zipped in and started an engine.

"Lo and behold, my most prized possession. The original R-cycle." The motorbike came roaring out of the cave, sending at least a dozen birds off into the sky.

Raven raised an eyebrow. It was less sleek that his current R-cycle, chunkier parts and a less efficient design overall. But Raven could see a twinkle in Robin's eyes, and it was enough not to comment.

Instead she let a small smile play on her lips.

Robin caught it. "Hey, let's go home on this."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Robin grinned. "It's perfect."

Tentatively, Raven sat down behind him, and took a breath. "Okay, go."

Some-when along the ride, Raven had laced her arms around Robin, resting her head on his back. It wasn't unwelcome. Wasn't even unenjoyable. But it made something click in Robin's head.

Quick glances when no one else was looking, lingering touches on his skin, slow, purposeful movements directed towards him.

She was Raven. Raven, who was strong and independent and proud and quiet. Raven, who, when it came to social engagement, had a purpose and a meaning behind even the smallest gestures.

"Robin! Look out!"

A child, with a ball in the street.

He swerved, but not in time.

Before he knew it he was in the Titan's garage. His original R-cycle, mostly, unharmed.

He whipped around and found Raven holding her head in her hands.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry,"

"I'm fine, I… just need to meditate. I'll be on the roof." And she whisked herself away.

Robin trudged up the stairs, cursing himself with each step. She must have caught some of what he was feeling.

His eyes widened. Of course.

He raced up the stairs to the elevator, feeling sweat roll down his neck.

The elevator was at the tenth floor.

He waited, impatiently.

When it finally got to the garage, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire presented themselves behind the doors.

"Hey Robin! Haven't see you or Raven all day. We're going out for ice cream. Wanna join?"

"No thanks, I've got to hurry, bye!"

Robin ushered them out and pressed for the eleventh floor.

He slumped against the walls; it was so obvious to him now.

After his previous, unbearably embarrassing crush on Starfire, he had never even thought about dating again. It seemed mundane. Silly; too frivolous for the kind of work he did. He didn't have the time.

But Raven was hardly ever frivolous when it came to her feelings. She felt their power and chaos, never treated them lightly.

If she felt something between them…

He had felt it too. It was almost tangible. A bond. Comfortable, but deep. Deeper than he'd ever shared with anybody. She _knew_ him.

Robin praised himself on being a great deductionist. He was first and foremost a detective. He should have known when she started it.

He jumped out of the elevator and bounced up the stairs to the roof.

And there she was.

A stunning silhouette against the sunset.

He slipped up to her soundlessly.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he pressed a soft kiss on her head.

He felt the shock radiate through her body.

He felt her settle and calm, felt her relax into his embrace.

"Took you long enough, Boy Wonder."

"You should've just told me. I can be…"

"Dense? Says the greatest detective in Jump City." She paused. "I had to know you felt the same."

"I do."

"Was that a confession?"

"Was it good?"

"Better than mine."

…

Cyborg walked into the living room with Beastboy, Starfire and three tubs full of ice cream.

He was not expecting to see the two remaining titans making out, very, _very_ passionately, on the couch.

He dropped the tubs of ice cream and tackled Beastboy and Starfire out the door.

"Whoa." Beastboy said.

"The ways of this planet are still strange to me, but that was just plain excessive, correct?"

"Hey! Let's get… uh… pizza! For dinner!"

…

"Was that…" Robin turned his head slightly.

"Whatever." Raven tugged on his hair and brought his mouth to her lips.


	3. Childhood Crush

"Hey Roy, could you finish up these files for me, I gotta pick up my little girl from school."

"She's twelve Dick, I bet she ain't gonna appreciate being called little anymore."

Richard rolled his eyes. "She will always be my baby."

He shoved his things into his briefcase and rushed out the door of the JCPD. He slid into his car and stamped on the accelerator, whooshing out to the highway. It was jam packed.

He sighed. He was going to be late.

His phone started buzzing, "Hey Rae."

"Richard, I'm calling to remind you to pick Renee up." He could hear her printer tiring itself out in the background.

"For the fifth time since you left last week. It's fine, I've got this. I'm almost there."

"Don't you lie to me, Dick, you're stuck in traffic aren't you?"

Richard chuckled lightly. "From 300 miles away. I'm impressed Rae."

"Don't be, be punctual." She said.

"I am punctual, most of the time. I'll be at the airport at exactly 8pm, ma'am. You're back tonight, right?"

"Yeah, my flight is in two hours." He heard her zip her bag. "I miss you both so much."

"I would think it's obvious but we are barely getting by without you." He said melodramatically. "Well I'll see you soon Professor Grayson. I love you."

"Love you too."

He pulled into the emptying pick up point, and spotted his daughter. She was with a boy. He eyed them, squinting to see better.

Suddenly, he saw them duck behind a tree and kiss.

He saw fire.

His knuckles turned white and he was sure he had permanently deformed the steering wheel of his car, but he didn't care.

He considered calling Raven right away but eventually decided against it; she would probably be on her way to airport by now.

She would have told him to calm down. To be reasonable. He took a deep breath.

He was an adult. He would handle this like an adult.

So, he would not storm out of his car and dismember the boy kissing his daughter, instead, he would wait it out. He would be calm.

It would be so easy, he thought, make the kid disappear, remove the traces. No one would suspect a thing.

He slapped a palm against his face. He was thinking like a criminal. Though, he supposed this was as justified a reason for a crime as any.

"Daddy? Your face is red."

He nodded. Silent treatment it was, then.

"Daddy?"

He remained quiet and drove away, at the highest legal speed, from the school.

The colour drained away from Renee's face."oh my god, you saw…"

He drove them home, barely keeping his sanity, and slammed the door after she came in.

"Daddy, it's not what you-"

He stared daggers at her.

"Oh my god! It was just a kiss!"

She stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door equally as hard as him.

Sighing, he texted her.

 _Going 2 airport at 8. Be ready._

…

They didn't talk at all, the whole way to the airport.

They waited at arrivals, for a while, before seeing Raven duck out of the doors.

To Raven, it looked like two strangers being forced to stand together because of the crowd. She graced them with a smile, anyway.

"Mommy!" Renee ran up to her and hugged her.

Richard grimaced. Raven raised an eyebrow.

He took her luggage trolley off her hands and gave her a quick hug and a _look_.

"So, how was your week?" She asked Renee once they were all settled in the car.

"Good."

"Just good? Be expressive. Good isn't a descriptor of anything. It is neither an adequate nor sincere adjective. You should stop using it."

"This isn't a lecture hall, Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for having a literature professor as a wife. Renee? How was your week?"

"Infuriating."

"Better… either of you want to tell me why you both look like you want to simultaneously stab each other and cry tears of anguish together?"

Richard sighed. "She was kissing someone, Raven! Kissing someone. She is twelve."

"Exactly! I am twelve, which means you don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Dad!"

"Yikes. Sorry I asked." Raven placed a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder. "We can discuss this when we get home… but for now let's talk about my trip."

…

They had dinner in silence, remind Raven of her unfortunate, occasional family dinners. There was just a horrid aftertaste to everything.

"Okay, this is pointless. Renee, I would like to see you dressed for bed and back down here in five minutes, okay? And Richard, let's talk."

Raven sat him down, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "It was just a kiss, Dick."

"It wasn't just a kiss. It was a _kiss_ kiss."

"Oh. Was it Devon? That kid is a regular casanova. He's always flirting -"

"Rave, you gotta take this seriously. She is twelve years old, she is just a kid."

"She isn't as young as you think. When did you have your first kiss, Richard?"

They turned to the sound of footsteps clambering down the stairs.

"Renee, please have a seat." Raven gestured to the opposite sofa.

"This isn't going to be like the birds and bees nonsense is it?"

"Not in the slightest. We are here to discuss, your affair this afternoon. Richard,"

"Who is he?" Richard crossed his arms, teeth clenched.

"Leon Cleveland. He's in my class."

"Okay, it's okay. We just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Raven touched Richard's hand.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"Richard, please." Raven turned to Renee. "What he means is he is worried for you and would like you to re-evaluate your choice."

Renee buried her face into her hands. "I've had a crush on him since third grade. He asked me out today. So I said yes and then we kissed. That's all there is to it."

"Oh, well that's fantastic." Richard eyed her. "Fantastic that you told us that. But are you comfortable with this relationship?"

"I am fine, mom."

"You are twelve, how do you even crush on someone since third grade?" Raven slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Thanks for telling us, sweetheart. Off to bed? It's almost eleven."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." Renee stuck her tongue out at her father before she left.

"What was that? Get back down here young lady!" Richard's voice bellowed through the house.

"Dick! Calm down. It's just a crush. It's not like she'll be off having sex in two weeks." Raven said, leaning in to his side.

"They are dating. She is just a kid!" he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"When did we start dating?"

"We were much older, we were almost graduating junior high."

"We were twelve, Dick."

"But it wasn't serious at first. It was just…"

"Two kids with a crush."

"Oh."

Raven pecked his cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's just a childhood crush."

"You know, I had a childhood crush on you and now we're married so that doesn't change anything, Raven Roth-Grayson."

"Well, in that case, at least she won't be with that Devon kid. He is the school's most notorious flirt. Remind you of anyone, Dick?"

"No…"

…

Renee took a deep breath. She checked herself in the mirror again, before checking her phone.

 _I'm at your front door, do I knock yet? -Leon_

 _Duh, dumbass, hurry up! Daddy hates waiting. -Renee_

 _Okay, I'll see you in a sec. -Leon_

She heard the doorbell and her heart stopped. How, for the past two years, her mother had kept her father from killing Leon, she had no clue. It might have helped that her amazing mother had never let the two meet, but alas. D-day.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Leon Cleveland."

Renee got down in time to see an evil glint pass through her father's eyes as he took Leon's handshake.

"A pleasure, Leon Cleveland."

Her mother appeared from down the hall, dressed in a lovely purple dress. "Leon, how are you? Come in, let's have a seat."

Renee sighed. It would be a _long_ evening.

* * *

Hey there! Leave me a review to let me know your thoughts?


	4. Magic

It was well past midnight. The moon was low in the sky, and Raven had her curtains pulled back.

She'd had a nightmare. Her arms were still covered with goosebumps from it. But she couldn't remember what it was about.

She sighed. Looking out the window, trying to meditate.

She heard a thud. It wasn't loud by any means, but it was the middle of the night and everyone else should have been asleep.

She portalled through her floor into the room below. The records room.

It was pitch black.

Raven heard the noise again.

She conjured a ball of light in her hand and moved towards the sound.

"Robin?" He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, muttering soft curses.

"Raven? Did I wake you?"

"No, your slewn papers and books did." She landed beside him, taking a seat on the dusty floor.

"I'm sorry. I just, there's this case. I just can't crack it." Robin looked at her through her light-ball. "Didn't know you could do that."

"Oh." She stared at it, "I guess when your power is darkness it doesn't seem normal."

"That's not what I meant. I meant it's like magic. You know. Like circus magic."

She rested a hand on his knee. "You should sleep."

"I tried, but I can't."

Raven dispelled her light. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise." She shuffled next to him and laid a head down on his shoulder. "Your trauma is valid and important, but it doesn't define you."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Quoting me to me?"

"You said it. And it helped. A lot." Raven hid her face in his arm. "Come to bed." she mumbled against him. He felt the reverberations through his arm.

"Okay."

…

Robin looked at Raven, her body gleaming in the moonlight. It complemented her. The cool tones of the moon with the paleness of her skin. She looked radiant. Like a goddess out of a Greek painting or a stunning Roman sculpture come to life. Ethereal.

He could write a thousand anthologies about her beauty. He could write thousands more about her. How she was perfect and imperfect and dark and light.

It played in the corner of his mind. A frightening thought that she wouldn't always be there. A terrifying thought that Slade wasn't done with her. Wasn't done toying with him. It kept him awake at nights. It made him do stupid and crazy things like not sleep for a week or become stuck on the tiniest detail in a case that might be related to Slade.

Raven was humming something in her sleep. A tune, familiar but he didn't quite know it.

Robin pressed his lips to her forehead and covered her with her blanket.

He exited her room as silently as possible, taking care with each step not to wake her.

If Slade was out there, Robin would find him. He would find Slade, and he would end Slade with his own hands.

…

"When did you get up?"

Robin turned to see Raven, peeking her head through the door of the records room. Her hair was wet and he caught the faintest scent of jasmine from her. And, as per usual, she had a book tucked under her arm.

"A while ago, why?" He turned back to the cases in front of him. He had stuck the three cases onto three whiteboards, drawing connections and re-reading information about the primary suspects.

"Nothing, just missed you at our early morning breakfast date," Raven walked into the room, tiptoeing through the piles of newspaper clippings and books.

"Oh," He turned to face her again. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven, Robin." She steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder. "How long have you been in here?"

"I'm sorry, Raven, I just… these cases, I can't help but feel like they are all connected to Slade. I know, he's gone but there's something here." Robin slumped onto the desk. "It's just that I'm just too stupid to see it."

"A fresh pair of eyes, or four, might help."

Robin side-eyed her. She'd been humming that tune for the past few days, the one he couldn't quite put a finger on. He could hear the strain in her voice when she talked.

"I was going to go visit Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby today. You could come with?"

Robin glanced at the disarray on the desk and the whiteboards. "Sorry Raven, I just… I have to do this."

"It's okay. But I will put Starfire on your case if you don't take a break."

Robin let a small smile. "I'll take a break."

Raven eyed him.

"I will!"

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, then."

…

Robin looked up from his desk.

He fished around the papers for his communicator and checked the time. 9:45pm.

Raven should have been back by now.

He tripped over a heap of books on the way to the door, and tumbled into the corridor.

"Robin? What are you doing on the floor, man?" Cyborg said as he turned the corner and spotted him.

Robin stood up and dusted himself off. "Nothing, is Raven back yet?"

"Raven? I haven't seen her all day. She did leave a note saying she was going to visit the kids at the Monastery, though. Hey! Where are you going? She specifically left a warning for no one to try to go into her room!"

Robin headed straight for the roof.

He spotted her from his vantage point, hidden behind the rocks on the cliff. Precariously close to the edge.

…

"So, how'd it go?" Robin asked.

Raven was not surprised. She waved him over to the rock she was sitting on. "It was nice. It was sweet, kind of like having a family."

"Family, huh? Yeah, family dinners were nice. Once, my mom was on a diet and decided to make mash out of sweet potato instead of actual potato, and it was hilarious because both my dad and I hated it. But neither of us told her. Ever, actually."

Raven smiled. "I don't really remember much of any dinner. I spent the majority of my childhood trying not to feel anything at all, so…"

Robin took her hand. "Your emotions are valid and important, but they don't define you."

Raven laughed. "It's so strange and wonderful. Being with you, just makes everything better. It's like…"

"Magic?"

Robin tugged Raven up, and off the rocks, onto the flat land of their island.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Call it magic, call it true." Robin sung, pulling Raven closer to him. He whispered in her ear, "I know you've been humming it for days,"

"Call it magic, when I'm with you." She pressed a feathery kiss to his lips.

"Well, I call it magic, when I'm next to you," Robin twirled her around, catching her in his embrace. "And I don't, it's true,"

"No I don't, want anybody else but you,"

Raven and Robin whispered the lyrics to each other as they swirled around in their silly little waltz at the corner of their island.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No! Not yet, Friend Raven. You must not. Preparations are yet to be completed."

"This is silly." She said, crossing her arms. It was her birthday. She expected balloons and cake and decorations. But felt none of that aura from anywhere.

"Okay, okay! You can open your eyes, now." Cyborg said.

She blinked, adjusting to the bright lights of the living room and saw an interesting scene.

There was a round table.

Cyborg, dressed in grey slacks and a white shirt with a loosely hung tie, sat beside Starfire, who was in a pretty pink dress and an apron. Beside them, on the floor was a furry green cat, and sitting on the second last chair was Robin.

"What is this?"

"Family dinner!" They yelled, merrily.

Raven eyed Robin and sat down, unable to retract the smile from her face.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure."

leave me a review to show me that you care? Hehe :3


	5. Living Together

Robin threw his shovel at the guards, zipping past the outer watchtower.

"Get back here, thief！"

Robin ducked under the rapidly falling South Gate of Vledermous, escaping into the Meralac Ravine.

The moonlight cast huge shadows over him; he could hardly see the path in front of him.

"Great, you're here. We gotta run." Wally, his smuggler into Harmonica City, was a silhouette against the moonlight.

"Yeah, sure, but I can't see." Robin said gesturing at his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, here are your night time glasses, made specifically for your eyes only, by the cyborg himself."

"Vic made these?" Robin studied them, and carefully slid them on. "These are great."

"Anyway let's go!"

They hiked their way past the rocks, and scaled a huge cliff. They camped there for the night and continued their journey when the sun rose. They slid down a valley, and crawled through a concealed tunnel behind a waterfall. And as the sun set behind the mountains, they climbed up inside the walls of Harmonica City.

Harmonica City was a neutral land located between two feuding kingdoms, Azarath and Vledermous. The reason for their feud was lost to history but Robin had heard something about the Vledermous princess running away with the Azarath princess a hundred years ago and both were convinced that it was the other's fault.

Either way, Robin couldn't care less. He was just glad to be out of Vledermous.

Wally led Robin to an alleyway near the tunnel that they'd climbed out of.

Waiting for them there was Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg for his talent at making gadgets. Victor ushered them in through a door, into a small, earthy living room. It was fairly clean, just a single round dining table and a sofa near the fireplace.

"Ok, Robin, I've made arrangements for you to stay with a friend of mine who is looking for a roommate."

Robin turned to him. "Does she know?"

"That you are a suspected poisoner? No, we didn't tell her. It doesn't matter anyway, she wouldn't care." Victor said, sliding Robin a glass of water.

Wally opened a duffel bag and threw Robin a fresh shirt and slacks. "Tidy up, my man, we are going to the club."

"Why?"

"Well you have to meet her first."

Victor grabbed his arm at the door. "She's like my baby sister, so… hands off."

Robin put his hands up. "Got it.

…

There was hardly anyone on the streets. He learned that this was the poorer side of the city. There was a white collar sector (Centro), which was the central business and law district, a suburban area where said white collars lived, and the Breaches, where they were. These districts were split in a concentric fashion.

They stopped a small shop - Karnori's.

"Aren't we going to a club?"

"Not looking like that." Victor said. "You can't blend in around here unless you have at least a few tattoos. And awesome hair."

"My hair is fine." Robin said.

"It's boring!" Wally said. He moved aside and Robin could see a short green-haired girl. Her eyes were silver - contacts, probably - and her skin was a brownish gold. She was wearing a long robe, a feathery boa lining the edges.

"Robin, this is Karnori."

"Welcome to Harmonica, and yes you definitely need a do up. Come on, the tattoo machine is out back." Her voice was higher than he expected and she had an accent to her English.

"She's an expert." Victor said, winking.

She took his arm and dragged him, with surprising strength, to her back room.

Karnori sat him down on a chair and eyed him up and down.

"Okay, permanent tattoo's might take a little while to completely set and heal, so I'll use temps for now. Grab that blue book and pick some designs."

"And my hair? You're not going to colour it are you?" Robin asked, tentatively.

Karnori chuckled. "Not it you don't want me to, soparfnor. I'll just gel it up. You'll look rocking."

"Soparfnor?"

"It means scared child. Like you."

Robin shifted in his seat. "I'm not scared, just… I don't want it to go wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll make it perfect."

…

When Wally and Victor saw him, they laughed. Robin turned red.

"We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at your face." Wally said, as they passed the fourth alley since Karnori's.

His hair was spiked up at the back, revealing his forehead and ears.

"We're here, Robin. Go in there and make a good impression." Victor pushed open a door labelled NO ACCESS: CONSTRUCTION.

Robin looked up at the building. The first few floors were done, but after that it was bare timber and steel beams. It looked like it was abandoned during building.

Inside, were two big guys. One had orange hair, the other, turquoise. They were wearing sleeveless tank tops which put their huge muscles on display.

"Who's the new guy, Cy?" The orange-haired one said.

"This is Robin. He just got in, if you know what I mean." Victor said, raising his eyebrows.

"And what if I don't?" The turquoise-haired one said. He looked scary.

"He just lost his job, mate." Wally quipped, throwing an arm around Robin. "Sad, really. He could have had it all."

"Alright. Oi Wesener! Take his name and photo."

"Ay, grab me a look 'ere."

Robin jumped. He hadn't even noticed a skinny, gray-haired man in the booth. Wesener's hands shook as he brought a camera to Robin's face.

"Ya could show ya pearly whites, ya know?" Wesener said from behind the camera.

"He means smile." Wally said.

Robin tried a smile. The photo came out looking like he just wanted to run out.

Robin saw Wesener stick the photo to a page in what seemed like a guest book and wrote his name with a marker underneath.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Pleasure, ya boya." Wesener said with his rickety voice.

The guards got out of the way, and Robin entered the club with Victor and Wally.

"That Wes is gonna break in half someday soon, I tell you." Wally said.

"Oh look, there she is." Victor said, pointing.

Robin followed his eyes and saw a tall, light golden-skinned girl, who looked a little bit like Karnori. She had bright pink hair and neon green eyes, and was wearing a skin tight lavender and silver outfit that showcased her tiny midriff.

"She looks a bit like Karnori." Robin said.

"Not her, that's Kori. Rae's beside her. The one with the dark purple hair."

Robin looked around and saw her. She was quite a bit shorter than Kori, and more curvy. She was wearing a loose-long-sleeved tee, tucked into tight, high-waisted shorts.

"What did you say her name was?" Robin yelled, as the music became louder and they approached the crowd.

"I didn't! Her name's Rae-" Victor dodged a few dancing drunks. "Raven. Her name is Raven."

"Birds of a feather, then." Wally teased, smirking.

"Victor!" Kori said, seeing them. She was stumbling, tipsy to the point where her words seemed to slur together. "And whooo isssht this?"

Raven steadied Kori from behind. "She just broke up with Roy, yesterday. So…"

"Rae! This is the new roommate candidate I was talking about. Meet Robin!" Victor said, shoving Robin in her direction.

As Kori began tearing up, Wally and Victor took her to dance. She brightened up immediately.

"You two take the time to get to know each other."

"Hi, I'm Raven. Robin?"

"Yeah."

Her skin was very pale, up close. All the lights looked more saturated on her skin. Her features were very prominent, Robin thought. From her eyes to her lips, to her high cheeks bones, and strong eyebrows. Only her was like a button. Cute, really.

"So… how much money do you have anyway? If you just lost your job and home…"

"I, uh, have enough to pay rent. I think. How much was that again?"

Raven's eyes drifted to where Kori and the others were, and then back to him. "It's 40 pennies a month. For half the apartment."

"I have enough for about a year then." Robin said, as her eyes flitted back to Kori.

She nodded absentmindedly. She looked back at him, when she realised he was staring. "Sorry, she's just… I don't think we should have come here and now she's drunk and emotional. We should probably leave soon."

"Um, so do I move in tonight?"

Raven looked at him, inquisitive. "That desperate, huh? If you don't have a place to sleep tonight, sure. But make sure you look for a job or something."

Robin smirked. "Will do. So, can I buy you a drink?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"As celebration?" He added.

"Sure. Another lemonade would be nice."

"You don't drink?"

"Not often." Her eyes were back on Kori.

Robin looked. Kori was getting uncomfortably close to someone with bright red hair, and Raven straightened up.

"I'll take a raincheck on that drink." She said as she slipped into her cloak and pushed through the crowd to get to Kori.

Robin studied her as she took Kori's arm and dragged her out of the club.

Victor came to him with two drinks in his hand. "Have some party favours, Rob!"

Robin took the glass, smelled the contents and decided not to. "I forgot to ask where she lives." He said to Victor.

"Well you could follow her." Wally suggested, escaping his dancing partners for the drink Robin had left on the counter.

Robin stared at the both of them.

"Go!"

…

Raven was supporting a very, very drunk Kori on her shoulders. "Come on, Star."

She was struggling to make it down the alley, but, thankfully she could already see Karnori's.

It was quiet. The streets were empty. Everyone was either asleep or in a club or bar. So it was odd that Raven heard fast approaching footsteps.

She tried quickening her pace, but Kori was making that severely difficult.

She heard the person get closer and closer, they just touched her shoulder when she turned with a leg in the air, successfully kicking her assailer in the abdominal region. He cried out and doubled over in pain.

It was dark, there were few streetlights and fewer that were working.

She felt kind of sorry, he didn't seem threatening looking like the victim, but she stood her ground.

"Who are you? Show me your face." Raven said.

Looking up at her, still clutching his stomach, was the guy from the club. Robin.

"Sorry." She said, helping him up, as much as she could with a friend gurgling and making bird noises on her shoulder.

"It's okay," He said, straightening. He was a lot taller than her. Then again, a lot of people were. "You sure pack a nasty kick."

"Sorry. I thought you were attacking us or something. It's the middle of the night, after all." Raven said.

Kori looked at him and laughed. "You lost! You lost to Rae Rae." She stuck her tongue out, teasing.

"Star, be nice. This is Robin." Raven said, shifting her weight as Kori slouched.

"Robin, tweet, tweet, tweeeet."

"Need help?" Robin asked.

Raven thought for a moment. "Sure. Thanks."

Robin took Kori's other arm around his shoulders. It was awkward, Kori's body angled in a way that would definitely give her cramps the day after.

"How about I just carry her on my back?" Robin said.

"Yeah I think that might work better." Raven said.

Robin knelt down, somewhat royally, Raven thought, and Raven shoved Kori so she would get on.

"It's only until Karnori's down the road so it should be alright." Raven said, walking beside Robin with Kori's sandals, purse and jacket. "You've been there, right? She probably did your hair."

"How'd you know?" Robin asked. Thinking regrettably about the spikes.

"Everyone knows her handiwork. She's the best in this place." Raven said, more matter-of-factly than as a praise.

They reached Karnori's in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the soft breeze of a coolish night.

"Oh, Koriand'r, what have you done to yourself, fumnor?" Karnori took her sister inside. She peeked her head out again. "Thank you, Rave, you're a life saver. And I see you've met the new boy. Tea?"

"Not tonight, Karnori, thanks. We've got to get going." Raven said.

Karnori smiled and waved them goodbye.

"So why did you come after us in the first place?" Raven asked, as they turned a corner onto the next street.

"I didn't know where you lived."

"Oh." Raven bit back a smile. "Sorry. I'll take you."

"Thanks."

They walked back, Raven pointing out places of interest as she saw them.

She knew next to nothing about him. She was sure he was from outside Harmonica City, and he looked familiar, like she'd seen him on a television somewhere.

But he walked, not too close to her. His eyes had, so far, stayed settled at her face or away when he was talking to her. He didn't press things or ask pointless questions. So far, he was fine.

"Oh, was does fumnor mean?" Robin asked, as they were approaching her street.

"Something like silly child, I think." Raven said, leading Robin to her apartment complex. It wasn't high end by any means, but it was near the border, so it was better furbished that most of the apartment blocks in the Breaches. She almost felt embarrassed about showing it to him, even though she had no reason to be.

"What language is it?" He asked.

Raven looked at him, and instead of answering, led him inside. The night guard, Jeffrey, was struggling to keep his eyes open, as usual.

"Jeff!" Raven said, jolting him straight.

He looked at her, and relaxed. "Oh, hey Raven."

"This is Robin. He's my new roommate." She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out an apple and a bottle of water.

"Heya Robin. Nice to meet you." He said, eyes drooping.

"Hi. Likewise." Robin said.

Raven gave Jeffrey the apple and the water, and he smiled. "Thanks, Raven."

"It's okay. Just don't drink so much coffee." Raven said, heading to a grey door.

"The elevator never works." She said, as she opened the door and revealed stairs.

"What floor do you live on?" Robin asked.

"The fourth." She said, starting up the stairs. "Probably why I don't drink often."

By the fourth floor, both Robin and Raven were yawning.

Raven had the keys ready and she opened the door to her apartment.

She saw Robin look around, study her apartment. His eyes passed over her kitchen to the right, and the doors to the left, and over her furniture in the common area, and settled on the wine-coloured drapery. It was probably the brightest colour in the room.

"The curtains were a gift from Star, uh, Kori. I would've probably picked something darker. Or purple." Raven said.

Robin nodded. "Where is my room?"

"It's to the left. Here, I'll take you." Raven said. She walked to his currently empty room and opened the door. There was a mattress in the centre (it was her old one). "I used to use the room as a study. But then I quit my second job to free up my time and didn't have enough money to keep renting the whole thing. I sold a lot of stuff before I decided to get a roommate."

"Well I'm glad you did, because otherwise, I probably would have had to sleep on the floor at Victor's place." Robin said, chuckling.

"Did you bring your stuff?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Robin said, throwing his backpack down. "This is it."

"Well, that's great. No moving in people." Raven said. "You might as well get changed." She left him in his new room to shower and change, herself.

She crossed the apartment with some long strides and paid particular attention to the curtains Kori got her on her birthday. They were nice, she thought as she entered her room.

…

Robin scanned his new room. It was a tiny room, he thought. The mattress took up the majority of the space and there was a small closet, that he chucked his backpack into after getting his few clothes out.

He took out his towel and pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Which, as he headed out of his room, he realised he didn't know the location of. There was a fifty-fifty chance he would get it right and get to the bathroom and also a fifty-fifty chance that he would walk into Raven's room and she would land another painful kick in his stomach.

He opted for the door next to the wine curtains, instead of the one next to his. Thinking on it in retrospect the obvious decision would have been to go for the door next to his, but at the time he thought that the two rooms would be beside each other and the bathroom would be separate.

He opened the door and saw a beautiful bedroom.

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven asked, an irritated tone lacing her voice.

Robin turned around. "I was looking for the bathroom, I swear." He said.

She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. He caught sight of scars etched into her arm but before he could look at them closer she turned around.

"Don't look!" She said. "Just go to the bathroom, it's the other door. The one next to your room."

He left to go there, keeping his head down. His face was heating up and for sure, turning red.

…

Raven sighed. She hurriedly closed the door and changed into her night clothes, opting for a long sleeved loose sweater and a pair of pajama shorts.

She didn't like drying her hair with a dryer too often, found that it dried out her hair and made it frizzy and hard to manage. She dried her hair with her towel, noting the dark black roots starting to grow.

After she changed, she sat on the couch with her latest novel. She'd borrowed it from her co-worker the day before. It was about fantastical kingdoms and noblewomen dressed as knights to fight for their kingdoms.

When she was in to the eighth chapter, Robin came and sat down beside her.

"Good book?" he asked.

"So far." She said.

"What language is it?"

Raven knew he wasn't from Harmonica City, but he would have at least done some reading before coming, surely.

"You're not from here."

Robin nodded. "I'm from the suburbs. I just lost my job and home."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the story, I've read better ones. No one who lives or has lived in Harmonica City doesn't know the native language."

Robin scrunched up his eyebrows. "I thought that was English, most people don't have an accent."

"Ok, so before the current 'Harmonicans' came to this land, there were natives. There was already a Wall, already a language and already a culture here. But when the invaders came they wreaked havoc on the old buildings and robbed the natives of their wealth. They were pushed to the outskirts of the city; and those outskirts became known as the Breaches."

"So…?"

"We learn it in school. The native vernacular and English. So, don't go about asking people what things mean. Instead, I'll lend you some books on learning the vernacular." Raven said.

"How come you have those?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not from here either." She said.

"Well then we have one thing in common."

"I guess we do."

"We're living together now, isn't that something to drink to?" Robin said, smirking.

"Sure, if you don't mind falling down eight flights of stairs." Raven answered, grinning.

* * *

A/N : might make a chaptered fic of this? thoughts?

Review me to woo me?


	6. Secrets

"I trusted you!" Richard pushed her away.

Raven felt her doubt and fear and anger claw at her skin. "I know."

"You toyed with me, Raven! With my memories!"

"No, I wasn't toying with you." Raven said, knees falling weak.

"I knew something was off. How could you do this to me?" Richard snatched his shirt from the floor where it was crumpled.

"No, no, no. How do you even know all this? The only way you could know is if…" Raven stood up and touched his arm. "If you fell in love with me."

Richard shrugged her hand off him. "And then you betrayed my trust."

"What trust, Richard? You only ever come to Shadow when you break up with someone. I was your secret. I was the one thing you didn't show the world and the only person who put you back together every time someone broke you."

"I still trusted you. And for you to be, this, this monster that manipulated me. That made me forget why my heart started beating faster when I saw you on the street; that made me forget why I came to you, and only you with all of my secrets." Richard's hands fell to his side. "Made me forget why I couldn't feel anything looking at anyone, except you."

Raven took his arm, again, turning him to face her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't even know if I will remember this tomorrow. Or if you're still manipulating me. My feelings." Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to overflow with each bated breath.

"I can't do that. It's the only way to break the spell. Love. I just never expected you to." Raven hid her face in his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his torso.

Richard's head fell onto her shoulder.

"I didn't want it to be real." He whispered, breath tickling the loose strands of her hair. "I could've taken it by anyone, but not you."

He brought his arms up to encircle her waist, breathing in her scent. Raven could feel his tears roll down her back.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to see me as the life-sucking demon that I am. I just, wanted you to know the girl on the outside." Raven pulled him even closer, chills running through her skin as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I know." Raven ran her lips along the line of his neck.

"Just let me love you. Please. No more secrets." Richard dragged his lips across her skin to her face. "No more lies." He breathed against her lips.

"Don't hate me." Raven said, hands reaching up to his head. "Goodbye, Richard." She whispered against his lips.

Raven couldn't tell whose tears were sliding down her cheeks and staining her clothing.

…

Richard noticed a splitting pain ravaging through his head. He opened his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights with his hand.

He was in his bed, in his room, Bruce and Alfred standing over him.

"You're awake. That's a plus."

Richard needed something. Something just beyond the tips of his fingers.

"Your coffee, Master Richard."

The feeling faded as he slugged his regular morning drink.

Must've been a dream, he thought.

Review please? :D


	7. Wasted Opportunities

"Nightwing, come in."

He clicked a button on his communicator. "What's going on?"

"They headed East, into a small town called… Willow Hill." Cyborg's voice sounded more like a computer with the new update to the communicator.

"Got it. I'll head there now."

Richard swerved to the left on his new and improved motorcycle. He didn't have to speed down the highway for very long, when he passed an arch made of willow branches. Welcome to Willow Hill.

It was nearing sunrise, he could see a few soft rays of light peek over the hills in the distance.

He spotted them. Robotic hounds created by Brother Blood.

They were clawing at the door of a regular house.

Nightwing took them on.

They left a few slashes on him, but he managed to dismember most of them.

He was fine. Even as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, he was fine.

He heard a door open.

His eyes whipped to the sound and he saw a little girl.

She was staring at him with her big electric blue eyes. Her skin was a tanned golden, and her hair was dark. She was wearing a floral print dress and light purple sandals.

"Whoa." Her eyes grew in size as she recognized who he was. "You're Nightwing."

Richard tried a weak smile.

"Are you injured? I'll call momma. Wait here." The little girl went back inside her house.

Richard stumbled over to his bike and took off, just as the girl's mother was opening the door.

"Momma, Nightwing was right here."

"Well, he's gone, Flora. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm telling the truth momma, he was injured, right here in Mr. Davidson's yard!"

"He's not here anymore, Flora. He probably has another town to save tonight."

…

Richard grimaced at his abdomen. There was a jarring wound there, from the robotic hound's metal claws. It was deeper than he had expected and he was losing both blood and sanity with each breath.

He tried to reach for his communicator but his arms wouldn't listen to him. His body was shutting down. He had no clue what to do.

…

Flora pouted. "Momma, I have to find it, please."

"You should have told me yesterday. There's no way we're going to find it now."

They were walking by the park where they'd had a picnic the day before. Flora had lost her action figure somewhere.

"We can try! Come on, Momma." Flora pulled on her mother's sleeve.

"Fine. But only if you promise to finish your homework tonight."

"I promise! Thank you, Momma."

The two of them searched the park for the better part of the day.

Nearing sunset, when both of them were covered in dust, dirt and scratches, Flora saw someone, lying on the grass behind an old stone fountain.

"Momma? There's sometime here."

"And?" Her mother called, from beside the pond.

"There's blood."

Her mother was beside her in a heartbeat.

"Flo, stay here."

Her mother walked carefully around the fountain.

She brought her hands to her mouth and knelt down.

…

 _Richard was polishing his R-cycle, when Raven appeared beside him._

 _It had been a hard few weeks for the Titans. Starfire had left them suddenly, leaving only a note requesting they not look for her._

 _But of course they had. They had tried so, so hard, but to no avail._

 _"Do you love her?" Typical Raven, straight to the point._

 _Richard looked up at her, slouching and dropping his cloth. "You're my best friend, Raven. You tell me, because I don't really know why I feel this empty."_

 _Raven looked uncomfortable. She was fidgeting with her fingers._

 _"You didn't tell anyone when you two…"_

 _Richard blushed. "How did you even know?"_

 _"You two were projecting like hell, during and after."_

 _Richard chuckled. "How can you even say that with a straight face?"_

 _Raven smirked._

 _There was a moment there, warm and bright, before the weight of their world came crashing on them and they sobered._

 _"Could you ever leave all this?" She asked._

 _He looked pointedly at her._

 _"Stupid question." She looked away._

 _"It's not." he picked up his cloth and began polishing again. "I just don't think I could ever love something enough to let go. Not even Star. Not even you."_

 _Raven nodded and picked up another cloth. "I'll help."_

 _/_

 _Three days after their conversation, Raven left._

 _'I love something enough' she left on his nightstand._

 _Richard had never felt so hollow. Robin burned to the ground. Nightwing rose from the ashes._

Richard felt a calming, peaceful sensation on his torso. Like a cool, healing balm being applied to the insides of his wounds. He felt relaxed, sleepy.

He opened his eyes, wincing.

He thought he was dreaming.

Beautiful, cool, dark blue eyes stared back at him. Skin so pale it looked almost greyish.

"Raven?"

The name coursed through his system, ran through his nerves, electrifying them, waking him up from the inside.

He jolted up.

A hand restrained him.

"Don't move. Stay still for a few moments."

"How, why are you here?"

She held up a fist. "Stop moving. I will knock you out."

"Raven! Just -"

…

Richard was on a bed. It was more cushiony than he was used to.

He opened his eyes.

He was in someone's bedroom. The walls and furniture were different shades of blue and grey.

He heard voices from outside.

"Hello?"

Raven came in, holding a tray.

"Figured you'd be waking up soon."

"You actually knocked me out, though." The pain in his abdomen was mostly gone. He checked the wound, briefly, with his hands and just found scarred skin.

"You were re-opening your wound."

Raven placed the tray on her nightstand and helped him sit up on her bed.

"So this is where you've been for the last ten years. A tiny town about an hour's drive from Jump City."

"I told you. I found something to leave for."

"You didn't tell me anything, Raven. Having a weird conversation and leaving an note three days later is not letting me know why you decided to leave."

"Drink the soup. We'll talk when you're less feverish."

Raven sternly, left the room.

Richard felt properly scolded.

He took a sip of the soup. It was nice. The Raven he knew couldn't cook so well.

He left the rest on the tray and stood up.

He followed Raven out into the hallway, which lead to a living room.

"Momma! The man's awake!"

He looked down to see the little girl who'd spotted him, injured. Flora. He touched his face and realised his mask was off. He was wearing completely different clothes.

Raven came in, hearing Flora.

Richard stared at her. "So this is what you found."

"Yeah. And if you're better, maybe you should leave." Raven frowned.

"Momma, can I play some more?" Flora asked. She was holding a little doll wearing a homemade Nightwing costume.

Raven knelt down in front of her. "No. You promised me that you would finish your homework if we found your doll."

Flora looked dejectedly at the Nightwing doll. "This is all your fault." she said to it.

Raven cleared her throat and placed a workbook on a small desk.

Flora trudged over to it, slouching and groaning.

Richard hid a few chuckles behind coughs.

Raven looked at him, pointedly. She pointed in the direction of her bedroom.

He went. And sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. Tell me." He said as she walked in.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Raven said. "Not that she's a secret at all." She added.

Richard groaned. "What does that even mean, Raven? You had a kid! Are you in a relationship? Were you back then?"

"What's it to you, Ro- Richard?" She sighed. "Look, I'm fine. I have been fine for the last six years. In fact, I have been great. It is more than I ever hoped for."

"I'm just trying to understand why you couldn't just tell us."

"I told you." Raven sat down on the floor beside his legs. She sighed again.

"She doesn't look like you. Except your hair. And your contacts, kind of."

Raven put her head in her hands. "I know."

A high pitched squeal came from the living room, followed by a blast.

Raven was gone before the sound was up.

Richard ran to the living room to see Raven's hands and eyes glowing black… and Flora's eyes glowing green.

She was floating. There was a blast hole through the desk where she was working.

"Star?"

Raven zipped down to where Flora was. "Flo, what did I say about using your powers?"

"But Momma, there was a spider!"

"Then you call me. Always. Now I have to explain to your teacher why your homework has a hole through it. Again."

"Momma, I'm tired." Flora yawned. She held her arms up to Raven.

Raven picked her up, patting her back as she took her up the stairs.

Richard was sitting on the couch when she came back down.

"Star and me. Is that why she left?"

"She didn't want to burden you. She knew that you wouldn't leave it for anything and she didn't want her kid to be in danger all the time." Raven sat down opposite him.

"What happened to her? Is she…" He sighed. "Is she dead?"

Raven frowned. "No, but she is weak. Childbirth for Tamaraneans is like a huge transfer of power. She lost a lot of her life energy or essence when she had Flora. She had to go back to Tamaran. Flora's met her once, though. Starfire saved her energy to visit us a few years ago."

"And you just… gave up everything… why would you do that?"

"You know why. I love you. And I love Starfire. It just… I asked you if there was anything that would make you leave and you said there wasn't."

"Well if you had told me…"

"You still can't stay now. I know you, Richard. The longer you stay, the more it will hurt all of us when you leave so just leave. Please."

"Raven, let me get to know her, at least. She's my own daughter."

"She's my daughter, Richard. You know it won't work. You'll just leave her waiting and hoping you'll come home when you never will."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I know you. And I know that this life could never satisfy you."

"And are you satisfied?" Richard ran a hand through his hair, angry and frustrated all at the same time.

"I am." Raven was peaceful. She always was. Like she was a sponge that could absorb any energy.

"Please, Raven."

"Then say you can give up all of this. The hero work, the crime-fighting, the hunting down villains, all of it. Give it all up and you can be her father."

It was the most cruel ultimatum he had faced.

"I love her too much to watch her get hurt, Richard."

"I can't."

"I know."

…

Nightwing came back to Willow Hill sometimes. He would just sit in the park and watch a mother and daughter play and have picnics and talk about everything.

He would sit somewhere far enough, so they wouldn't notice him.

He would sit and think that he had an opportunity to be part of it.

But he wasted it.


End file.
